


The Heiress' Guide To Pet Enrichment

by twofoldAxiom



Series: The Heiress' Guide to Suffering Porn [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Crushing, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drowning, Erotic Horror, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Large Cock, Large insertions, Macro/Micro, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Nook Eating (Homestuck), Object Insertion, Objectification, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Resurrection, Sex Toys, Snuff, Temporary Character Death, Torture, Torture Porn, Vomiting, coiling, suffering porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29533977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom
Summary: Karkat continues to suffer as Feferi's pet and toy with no end in sight.
Relationships: Feferi Peixes/Karkat Vantas
Series: The Heiress' Guide to Suffering Porn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169771
Kudos: 18





	The Heiress' Guide To Pet Enrichment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Leda, as requested by chemenzia. Kinda salty about the circumstances of the commission, but I've cooled off by now.
> 
> Anyway, I'm keeping this fic on my page because I put too much effort into it to just want to take it down.
> 
> Please mind the tags.

The announcement goes terribly.

You don't know what Feferi expected exactly. Highbloods are raging at the idea of having to actually _take care_ of lowbloods, and lowbloods are (quietly) raging about the concept of being shrunken down and helpless. That there wasn't a literal riot after she left is probably just a matter of luck, or even a miracle, and you know it's true because you _loathe_ using those words.

You don't really care, though, because you can see the look on Feferi's face that puts the fear of several different gods in you. Whatever it is about her mini-troll fetish, having you around and talking about it seems to excite her to the point of excluding all else. She's retired to her personal chambers, already fitted to her specifications; most of the gold's been stripped out, replaced with handcrafted decor made of random beach trash that she's commissioned.

Questionable taste in interior decoration aside, you feel a thump as your carrier is placed on a vanity table by the window, and you hear Feferi humming to herself as she takes off her jewelry and combs out her hair. It's calm moments like this that make the anticipation so much worse; if she's getting out of her fancier clothes, you know it's going to be painful _and_ messy.

"So how did you think it went, Crabsnack?" She hums. You've learned by now that she isn't actually looking for an answer. "I think it went well! And maybe I'll even get you a friend to play with when I'm not around, wouldn't that be nice?"

"It honestly fucking wouldn't." You snarl, face pressed to the bars of your carrier. "You disgust me, and the idea of you having more of my actual friends in your possession makes me want to scream. In fact! I think I'll do that right now!"

She giggles, not hearing a word of what you're saying, even as you start shrieking at the top of your little lungs. "I don't want to leave you alone of course, but there _are_ some places where I just can't bring you for the ride. But don't you worry; even if I pick up another little redblood like you, you'll still be my favorite!"

The cage rattles again as she picks you up and makes obnoxious little kissy noises right in your face. When she licks her lips, you gulp. "But why am I thinking about that when _you_ haven't gotten enough attention today? You know, I'm glad you held in your gift _so_ well, but the fun part _is_ taking it out again."

You can see the slick writhe of her bulge beneath the diaphanous fabric of her skirts. Then her bulge itself emerges from somewhere beneath them, a long coil pierced with gold and pink diamonds. You still remember- vividly!- the first time she managed to fit more than three inches of it inside of you, and you might even prefer being drowned again to _that._ It waves happily as she slides open the door of your carrier and gently (for her, anyway) tips you out into her hands.

 _Fuck._ That jostles the pearls stuffed up your nook. The pressure is making you leak some of the leftover aphrodisiac oils that she'd worked in with them, and despite any resistance on your part, feeling her cool, soft hands squeezing around you is making you flush all over. You tell yourself it's because of the oils, but it's getting harder to convince yourself of that lately. Are you getting off to dying repeatedly?

Feferi carries you to the ablutions block, snuggling you close against the deep cleavage of her rumblespheres. The world goes muffled and soft between them, but not so muffled that you feel safe in their confines. It's suffocating in there, mentally and physically, because without further sensory input you're put even more on-edge. Do you hear running water or are you imagning it? Your blood rushes through your head, and your bloodpusher is thudding loudly against your thoracic struts. It's getting hard to breathe, and your pierced gills sting in the open air from strain and dryness.

You take a giant, gasping _gulp_ of air when she finally releases you from the confines of her bosom, only to immediately choke on it when salty-sweet water rushes over your head in a miniature wave. Feferi at least lets you go, so despite your panic, you force yourself to spit out as much of it as you can and _not_ breathe until you've cleared your lungs. She giggles overhead, watching you struggle to tread water before cupping her palms under you so you have something to stand on.

You're in a tub with her. It's practically a pool, actually, filled with sea water that's dyed pink with some kind of fruit juice. It's so sweet you can smell it through the scent of low-tide, and the sea water on your aching gills makes them want to open up more, itching deep inside of you.

"I know you had a bath just this morning, but isn't this nice?" She purrs, dropping you against her slick rumblespheres again. You grab hold so you don't fall deeper into the water. "I even made sure to run it nice and warm for you, I know how you don't like it when it's too cold. I'm practically boiling up in here!"

It's true, sort of. The water is tepid against your skin, barely warmer than your own flesh, but she's flushed all over from the heat.

"I don't mind, though. I like to think it's what a properly sized hug from you would feel like."

You roll your eyes and swim a little further up to her collarbones as she sinks shoulder-deep into the water with a sigh, floating on her back. You can only just barely stand with your head above water if you're standing on tiptoe right now! And just when you think you're going to catch a break, you hear something swishing the water behind you before a wave nearly topples your already tenuous balance. 

Feferi's arm comes up and grabs hold of you before you can fall, but it doesn't comfort you any as she licks her lips, lust burning in her eyes as she brings you between her legs. You watch the colossal swell of her bulge rising from the pool like the arm of a kraken, towering several inches above you.  Pinkish slime oozes off of it in long, viscous strings, and some of it lands on your upturned face. 

This _definitely_ gets her off, because her bulge writhes with more fervor, arcing down to wrap around her wrist; you're practically smushed up against the length of it as she jerks herself off with you in hand.  Whatever the case, despite the imminent danger of drowning in cum or being crushed by her bulge, you feel your own bulge slithering out in excitement. You flush as it tries to rub against hers, the smell of sex filling your head as you're coated in fuchsia bulgeslime.

"Mhh..." She moans, the sound of it reverberating in your bones. The way her bulge ruts and writhes against you, you shudder as it makes your nook leak between your legs, your bulge thrash against her in a way that makes her sigh in pleasure; maybe being afraid makes it feel better, even. It's getting too hard to think about that sort of thing, as the slick, slightly ribbed flesh of her bulge teases every sensitive part of you, making you shiver and jerk in her grip, everything from your nipples to your lips to your aching nook. Your gills strain so hard that you're scared they might actually rip, and you can almost taste the water in them, slightly perfumed and sweet. 

You moan back in a soft, needy trill as you close your eyes, just for a moment, just letting yourself enjoy what little of this you can. Can she hear that? Can she _feel_ that? Unconsciously, you find your hips bucking up against her, the pearls stuffing your nook feeling heavy and wet, making your knees shake where they press up against your insides and the base of your bulge. Feferi switches her grip slightly, and you find her finger rubbing between your thighs, the added pressure making you arch your back and _cum._

_Fuck._

You whimper, oversensitive, as she keeps rubbing. She probably can't tell that you already came, even though you're kicking and gasping as she keeps touching you. Your eyes cross and you try to claw at her finger, but she works it more insistently against your nook and bulge, toying with you, tugging on the pearls.

"Feferi- Feferi, stop-!" You _know_ she can't hear you, but you beg anyway. Her bulge curls around you like a serpent, squeezing around your waist; it's so big compared to you that it takes up most of your torso, trapping your arms at your sides while she keeps rubbing your nook. She coos and sighs, unaware of your plight, and you can feel her bulge _crushing_ you as the tip slides across your face.

You sputter as her leaking prematerial stuffs your nose and mouth, sticks to your eyelashes. Water laps dangerously close to your chin. Her bulge rubs more insistently against your face, and when you open your mouth to breathe and clear the spunk from your airways, shoves its way past your teeth.

To say it's not going to fit is more than an understatement. It's bigger than _all_ of you! But the way it coils tighter around your waist and _thrusts_ into your forced-open jaw, it's certainly not for lack of trying. You thrash in the confines of it, while Feferi keeps rubbing between your legs; you're so slick you can feel it even under the water, the viscous slide of her skin against yours, the pearls still deep inside your nook. You try to kick her hand and her bulge tightens, making you groan in a dizzying blend of pleasure and terrifying, bone-crushing pain. You're short of breath even when you try to relax, both because of her bulge still squeezing around you and the tip of it plugging up your aching mouth.

You sincerely hope she doesn't plan on spilling _in_ you, but you know you don't have a choice if she does. Somewhere above you, you hear a giggle, and that's all the warning you get before you're pulled underwater as she changes position.

You're still trapped by her bulge, but now the water's cleared your eyes and you can see just how far the surface is. Panic immediately sets in, tightening your already compressed lungs further; your nose isn't blocked, but you have to fight with everything you have not to inhale. You try hold as still as you can despite the growing need to gulp, despite your bloodpusher hammering in your chest, praying that Feferi doesn't plan on leaving you down here until she has an orgasm. What would kill you faster, anyway? Drowning in the bath again, or being pumped so full of genematerial that you're more of a fleshy balloon than a troll?

You think she says something, her body thrumming against you, but she's too far away to hear. You have more pressing matters to attend to, besides. There's only so much of the rhythmic constriction of her bulge that you can take without being forced to breathe, and when you inevitably do, you can feel your eyes bugging out of your head. You try to kick away, try to claw at her bulge to make her let go, but she simply reaches down and shakes you until you're too dizzy to do anything about it.

It's when her bulge swells that you find yourself wide awake, screaming soundlessly around the tip as you feel that swell growing from the base onwards. You feel her bulge tighten around your middle, and then it loosens as a _torrent_ of her geneslime spurts down your throat. You choke so hard you can't help but breathe more water in, and even if your gills hadn't been pierced shut her bulge is crushing you too hard to let you use them. More and more pours into you, filling you so completely you're not sure _how_ so much of it manages to stay inside. 

You screw your eyes shut as you feel her filling you, all of you, more than anything ever has- and then there's nowhere else for it to go, so it comes _out._

You just don't have the space in you, with or without her bulge squeezing you so tightly. The water turns cloudy pink as a gout of cum squirts out of your nostrils, and it's followed by an even bigger pump of cum down the length of her bulge, your lungs feeling cramped and taut as they're filled with both saltwater and the thick, burning taste of her. Your gut fills out as much as it can with her bulge in the way, and then your bilesac's meager defenses give out. A rush of salty, sticky slime _heaves_ out of you, _pouring_ out of you, acrid and stinging with your own digestive fluids.

Your head pounds, your eyes ache and burn from the tainted water, more and more of it flooding into you every time you try to cough. Your insides cramp from both being overfilled and being squeezed into, and your bones creak from the sheer, crushing weight of her bulge. You want to scream, but you don't even have enough air to whimper.

Did you ever think you would die like this? You didn't think you _could_ die like this, or that you'd manage to find a worse way to die than simply drowning. You twitch in her grip as she thoroughly fucks you to death. Bubbles rise over your head as you watch, as her bulge slide out of your mouth just far enough to coat you in more thick, cloudy cum. The temperature drops another couple degrees from the addition of her frigid slurry, but you can't even bring yourself to shiver, too weak from your earlier thrashing.

You feel a final burst of pain as your bloodpusher gives out. Everything shuts down one after the other, and you're only aware of it in that the pain gets further and further away.

~!~

Until she brings you back.

There's a sudden change in pressure that makes your ears feel like they're going to explode outwards, and then you're breaking the surface of the water, coughing and retching.  She untangles her bulge from around you and heals you as the pressure lets up, your pummeled body filling out with sudden vitality, bruised organs and overstuffed flesh molding back into shape. You vomit so hard it feels like you're going to invert your insides, so hard you feel tears and snot dribbling down your face, and it _still_ feels impossibly good, relief washing over you in waves. Bruises fade and joints click back into place, and the bloated, suffocating feeling of _drowning_ ebbs like a bad dream.

Feferi's face comes in and out of focus, fading and brightening in turns as you blink through the gunk in your eyes.

"No more," You beg. _Somehow_ you can beg, sobbing and broken, arms trembling as you try to pull yourself up. "Fuck- I've had enough- _please,_ "

"Poor Karcrab." She purrs. Does she hear you? Has she been torturing you because it actually _does_ get her off? Actually, you wouldn't be surprised, but it fills you with such dismay that you don't even have anything to say anymore. She nuzzles you against her cheek, purring so loudly it rumbles through your whole body. "Did I miss anything while fixing you back up? Of course, I _did_ forget to take your special gift out of you."

You clutch your belly and realize that she really hadn't, actually. You don't really feel it at the moment; it's been inside you all day, to the point that it's practically a part of you, especially since she'd healed you up while it was inside you. That she's going to yank it back out of you might actually turn you inside-out, and you feel the blood leave your face in horror as she pins you to her palm with her thumb.

"No!" You writhe as she spreads your legs around her knuckles, so far that your hips creak. It's useless of course, but you still sob as she squeezes down on your belly, the pearls shifting against your organs but still mostly stuck in place. The world spins as she flips you upside-down, and you kick aimlessly as you try and get a grip on her hand. Is she going to drop you in the water? You feel her fingers probing around between your thighs and you bite your lip, as the realization hits you that she just wanted a better look. 

You can imagine what it looks like, flushing at the thought: Your legs splayed, your thighs falling open at either side of your distended nook, a pearl wedged tightly into the hole.  Shame and horror vie for your attention as she rubs the pad of her finger against your nook lips again, coaxing them into squeezing around the intrusion of her gift. Blood rushes to your head and you moan, somewhere between arousal and nausea.

Her thumb squeezes down on your belly again, and you gasp as everything inside you _clenches._ Feferi giggles as she repeats the motion, stroking down the length of your abdomen to squeeze the pearls out like squeezing seeds out of a piece of fruit. You actually feel them moving, only to get pushed back in as her finger slides over the slick, twitching opening of your nook, the ache of being stretched open from inside making it _burn._

There's a horrible, suspended moment when your nook tenses, squeezing as she pushes upwards, and you feel the first pearl finally come past its widest point and _pop_ out of you.

"Ah, there it is!" Feferi says, like you've done something worth praise all on your own. You sob.

She takes the pearl between her fingers and tugs, her tongue between her lips and her eyes heavily-lidded as she watches your nook distend again. Despite yourself, you clutch your middle and gasp as the pearls drag against your insides, your bulge striping wetly against your thighs as she pops out another one, reddish-pink with your fluids. Your toes curl and your eyes roll up as she pushes it back in, slowly, gently, only for your body to push it back out in a way that makes your legs shake.

_Fuck._ Slurry leaks weakly out of your bulge, your genebladder clenching and unclenching somewhere deep in your guts, and it _hurts._

And you're powerless to end it as she eases the last of the pearls out of you, almost unnoticeably after how thoroughly stretched the first few left your abused nook. You hang in her grip, limp and sniffling, cool air brushing against the inside of your nook in a way that makes it twitch but the muscles are so worn out that you can still feel it gaping. Your bulge slithers against the puffy lips, and you gasp as its curious tip dips in and out of the hole like a swollen tongue.

"You're still so eager." She murmurs, watching your bulge trying to squirm deeper than it can reach. "Greedy little thing. Even after I came all over and _in_ you, you still want more?"

"No," You know it's useless even as you say it. "No more, I can't, you'll break me-"

She presses a kiss between your spread legs, her tongue probing where your bulge had been and then some, so deep into you that you're afraid she's going to fit the whole thing in there and come out the other side. You're lying on your front in her hands as she works her tongue in and out, sucking on your bulge as she tonguefucks you. You writhe in her grip, eyes crossed, and you can hear her pumping her bulge with her other hand as she drills your nook.

You know you can't stop her, and you know she'll break you no matter what she says. Why wouldn't she when she can bring you back every single time?

When she moans, you feel it all the way in your core, rattling you from the inside-out. When she draws out her tongue and drags it over your skin, from your bulge to your chute to the curve of your back, you hate yourself just a little more for pushing back against her instead of away. She giggles and presses a kiss between your shoulderblades, the razor sharpness of her teeth barely hidden behind the softness of her lips. You dread the day she decides to actually use them on you, all pretense of gentleness and care stripped away.

"Getting really close, Karcrabs; do you want me to cum in you again?" She purrs, turning you over and looking you in the eye as she pumps her bulge. Her thumb is still pinning you, but now she uses it to press against your nook; it's too big and too stiff to actually make it in, and the hard bluntness of her thumbclaw grinds painfully against the underside of your bulge. "I wish I could hear you beg for it. I know you'd love to have more. I'll just pretend I can hear you screaming my name while I'm filling you up."

Her breath puffs against your skin, damp and cool, as she drags her tongue across your face, across your chest, sucking a hickey that feels like it'll rip a hole in you against your belly. You don't even try to push her away anymore as she nuzzles between your thighs and sucks your bulge, and maybe some part of you would have enjoyed having the Empress herself blow you had the situation been different, but right now you're too overstimulated to care. All you know is that it makes you clench up again, trying to buck into the softness of her mouth, exhausted and wrung out and dead inside.

"Here it comes, take it all-!" She breathes, bringing you down against her bulge, and you have a harrowing moment of wondering if she's actually going to try and fit the whole thing in you as the tip grinds its way into your nook. A couple inches force their way in, cold and slippery and _thick_ , making your toes curl, making your breath catch in your throat. She doesn't manage to get any more than that, but she throws her head back and bucks her hips as the water under you turns a more vivid shade of pink, and her bulge swells from the base up, pulsing with her load.

You screw your eyes shut and grit your teeth, but that's not enough to prepare you for when she finishes for real. 

The tip _erupts_ inside of you, bloating your genebladder and then your belly. It feels somewhere between too much to eat and _desperately_ needing to take a piss, and then it takes on an edge of stretched-taut _pain._ You can't help but _scream_ as she keeps filling you, kicking around her bulge, your feet slipping against its slick length before your genebladder gives up like your bilesac had, cum spurting between your thighs.

How does she have so _much_?

You don't know. You don't know anything. You can hardly think or remember your own name. Somewhere in all that, you think you came again, and the bruised, overextended feeling has numbed everything from the waist down, if not the neck down. You would lie back if you had anything to lie back on, and it's with a distant kind of horror that you realize you're only upright because her bulge is keeping you like that, your legs twitching bonelessly to either side of her length.

She sighs and peels you off her bulge, more of her cum spilling out of you, but you're beyond caring now. She coos endless, meaningless words at you, probably meant to be comforting, as she runs you under the tap and then runs the showerhead across her own skin, washing away the last of her slurry and then unplugging the ablutions trap so the water goes down the drain. 

You're barely awake enough to feel it when she heals you again, and you're already passing out as she puts you back in your cage. Her face looms above you, terrible and beautiful, as she reseals the ceiling and you're left alone.

You lie in your enclosure, drifting in and out of consciousness. In the greyish, fuzzy, incalculable time between sleep and true waking, you wonder if you'll be stupid enough to hope for rescue before she returns.


End file.
